The Prank
by Phyr
Summary: Street Sharks on an off day. Also a very good realsion not to let them get board. Inuendos abound. Massive OOCness and a original char. Enjoy.


**The Prank.**

It was, with all things considered, a relatively peaceful day. The birds were singing, the bees humming, and the guys were just sitting. Inside. On this beutiful day. With nothing to do but play with each other.

Sadly for Terry, this was about to be brought to his full attention.

"John! tell Clint to stop playing with his fish stick!"

"I'm staying out of it..."

"oh Bobby..."

"AHG! John! He got his tarter sauce all over my face!"

The next thing Terry is consciously aware of is snapping his pencil before he get's up and leaves the room. A very bewildered John watches him leave, while Jet forks over a $20 to a grinning Clint and a snickering Bobby. Ken smirks at the transaction.

"I could have sworn he would last longer then that." Jet mumbles crossing his arms. Now John was paying attention to them.

"What are you-"

"oh come one. Just because you and Clint couldn't last that long for me doesn't mean you have to pout." Bobby says while wipeing the rest of Clints tarter sauce off his face. "Besides, it's not as if you haven't gotten a face full of Clint's tar-"

at that point John just pushed away from the table and went outside.

"Bingo. Pay up." Ken says smugly holding out his hand, into which the guys each place twenty dollar bill.

Later that same fate full day...

"Hey guys!" Coops says with a wave to the four trubel makeers. Also known as Jet, Clint, Bobby and Ken. Who all merrily wave and or greet him as he crashes near by the coutch.

"Ken..." Coop starts cautiously. "You were studding body peircing right?" Ken nods.

"yeah, I'm licenced. Why?" Everyone now had their attention on the youngest of the Boltians as he shrugs.

"No real reason. Just wondering."

"Yeah right little bro, come on. you can tell us." Clint tries in all his swavness, or lack there of as he gets smacked playfully upside the head by Jet.

"Yeah, we won't tell." Fear the Bobby charm.

"Well, I was kinda thinking of getting this." Coop says, handing Ken a folded pice of paper.

"Well, it can't be tha- Oh. My. God. No. Aboslutly NOT. Nu-hu." Ken starts as he just get's up and leaves the room. The picture left on the couch.

"What? Is can't be that bad." Bobby states taking the picture. "Hmm, Kink- AH! No! Bad thoughts!" Bobby suddenly starts shouting as he runs from the room.

Clint and Jet just look at each other. Neither daring to examine what the others left behind.

"Just what, exactly, did you have in mind?" Clint tentivly ask's.

"Well this cheerleader, Angila, this percing. She says it's called a Prince-"

"Albert, yeah I guessed." Clint interrupts. "That's not what i'm wondering about, because I know Ken's seen plenty of them. What did you show him?"

"I was going to tell you. She sent me a file called ouch.jpg. She said it wouldn't hurt and that she'd relay like-." now it was Jet's turn to interrupts him.

"Whoa whoa whoa ... ok now. the peircing thing I might have believed. But are you trying to imply that your-"

"Not a virgan? No, not at all." Clint and Jet sigh in relife. "I'm telling you thank I'm not- guys? Hello?" And faster then Coop thought passable, they were gone. Taking another look around just to be sure, he calls John and Jerry back into the room.

"I can't belive that worked so well." Terry comments as he gathers up his abandoned books. "Well worth the monetary set back."

"Yeah. Great job little bro." John says as he too gathers up his books. "I didn't know you were such a good actor."

"Who said I was acting?" Coop says with all innocence. They just look at him before laughing.

"No, really Coop, you can stop now." John says with a shake of his head.

"No, really. It was basically true, cept I already have the peircing. See?" He says with a faint jingle of a belt buckle.

A jingle neither John nor Terry heard as they had abandoned the room, again.

Coop just snickers and takes out his cell phone, belt buckle still firmly in place. Pressing a few buttons he's connected on a very long distance call.

"Hey Bullzeye! How ya been? Yeah? That's good. Hey, remember that prank you told me about way back when? I finally got a chance to use it. Worked like a charm."

**End.**


End file.
